Phantom of the High School Theater
by Christopher Scott
Summary: myveryfirst.a phantom lives in a high school theater a shy girl named christine is put into a play romance blossoms. It was a great ride, my friends butall good things...COMPLETE!truly, Christopher Scott:A Gentleman Thief
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom of the High School Theater

Chapter 1

There was a general ignoring of him. The students of the school knew he was there, but believed him to be a ghost. He tried very much to prove this, as it allowed him to wander his school whenever and wherever he pleased. Tastefully, he never entered the girls' restroom, but the entire building was his. He was the Phantom.

Nobody ever tried to find his lair out of fearful respect. He loved what he did. He oversaw the performing arts especially. He loved the performing arts because they were simply breathtaking. His favorite performing art was their musical theater. It drew him like a magnet._

A tall, loud girl was singing a song for the upcoming play. Well murdering would be a correct word as well as singing. She was a good singer, but she had an ego that told her that she knew better than any songwriter. As such, the song was reaching notes that no other soprano would even risk. They would have told her to use the actual score, but they had nobody to replace her. The play was a strange one that nobody had ever seen before they decided to try it and they never gave the soprano an understudy.

Suddenly three cat's-eye marbles fell from the shadowy sky. They all fell on Theresa, the soprano.

"That's it!" Theresa exclaimed, "That stupid Phantom doesn't know good music! I quit!"

"Theresa, please don't go," a quiet girl with dark hair, in the corner of the room, pleaded, "you're the only person who can sing this song."

"I'll bet that you're thrilled that this happened! You probably whispered to him to do it! You are practically a ghost; he probably likes _you_ around, Christine!"

So saying, the soprano stormed off.

"Well, now we have no play and the tickets have been sold!" moaned Mr. Jacobs, the director.

"Christine can sing it."

The Voice saying this was not visible, but, then, a rose painted black fell in front of the director.

"Is the Voice telling the truth?" the desperate director asked the girl, "Do you know the music?"

"I learned it a while ago, but I don't think I can sing as well as Theresa," she replied.

"You're the only person that we have."

The poor girl was pulled onstage and told to sing the score. She did and it was beautiful. She sang the song as written, which was much better than the improvisations that Theresa had created. Many people admired Christine for what she had done, and among them was her brother figure named Jonathan Lock. In the corner of the room, was a chair left unoccupied, Chair 101. It was the chair that the Voice claimed as its own

Later, Christine was playing in her dressing room when a flood of people were pounding on the door. Each had a bouquet of roses for, which in politeness she took. Suddenly a loud bang was heard in the nearby hall, and the mob left to investigate. When Christine turned around, she saw a boy her age putting a black rose into her empty vase.

Seeing her, he turned to flee from the room. She cried to him, "Wait!"

He froze as if turned to stone. She took a good look at him. He had brown hair and green eyes. His clothing was much like the costume of the demon that her character fell in love with in the play. It was a tuxedo suit that consisted of many patches, dizzying and beautiful to see. She looked at his face again to look at it much more closely. Over his forehead to his chin was a face of papier-mâché that looked sp realistic at first glance that she hadn't noticed it at first glance. It was obviously a fake when she focused on it carefully. While it looked real, the sides were too even to belong to any person and his eyes were in it too deep for it to be a real face.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am many people that you know of, but let's just leave it at me being your friend. You might call me a bit of a legend, but I am mostly a playwright and a contributor to your performing," he replied, and she would have bet money that he was smiling beneath that mask that had a roguish grin on it eternally.

"You're the Phantom!"

"…And the voice. I'm also your teacher. I wrote the play as well. Come with me; I will to show you the true magic of this theater!" he cheered the last bit. He seemed so pleased with the idea, that she took his hand as he led her to the true heart of the theater.

"Why me?" she asked him as they walked.

"Because you're you and I like that. You are different from the rest of the group. You also sing beautifully, even if you are afraid to admit it."

"What's under your mask?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"A face," he replied with a less confident tone, "My masks are the faces that I present to the world. I consider this mask my true face more than the one I have underneath it. We're here."

She saw him open a door which led to a place where dreams and worlds were created.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but the plays named herein. All else is inspired by the recent movie. Sorry I haven't written in a while; I was grounded. It was justifiable, but please, continue reading. Please review, too.**

**Chapter 2**

The room that he led Christine into was, in a word, fantastic. There were props from plays that were "retired" all over the room: the throne the Devil sat in for "A walk through Heaven and Hell", the dining table from "Imaginary Family", the desk from "Baron Saturday" and the dining chairs from "the Guests of the Angel".

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied.

"I'll be right back."

He returned with two plates of spaghetti. He set them on the table and watched her eat.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked him.

"I'm not hungry, yet," he replied. His stomach growled at him.

"You're eating. That's final."

"Fine," he told Christine. He snuffed out the candle in front of him, engulfing himself in shadows as he ate. Afterwards, he left the table and relit the candle. His previously green eyes were now blue.

"What color are your eyes, really?" she asked, realizing where the missing costume contact lenses in the theater went.

"Well, they looked blue when I just looked in the mirror."

"Is anything that defines you real?"

"Yes, my soul. The rest would send you running in terror."

"I doubt that," she said, "You seem too kind to startle me in any way. You are just like your painted roses. You are covered in darkness and fantasy, but it just masks your beauty and purity."

"That reminds me!" he exclaimed, and ran to another room. He returned with a white rose.

"I didn't paint this one because I wanted to give you something I've never given anyone. I planned to give this to you at dinner, here, in the Kingdom of Dreams, as I call it," he said.

"You planned to get caught?" she asked incredulously, raising her delicate brown eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm the Phantom. You wouldn't have caught, otherwise, no matter that you are very clever."

"What's your real name?"

"The Phantom. Why did you and Mr. Jacobs move here?"

"We felt like a change in scenery, and he is a high school theater director. Wait. How did you know that we were a family?"

"I'm me. I know every relationship in this theater. When were you adopted?"

"I was pretty young. I think I was five. It was Christmas when he found me and adopted me. He's been my father ever since."

"I truly respect him a lot. He is a good man. In fact he sometimes little meals and snacks for me. I write the plays in order to repay him, even if it is in some small way. Actually, I think that I better bring you back to the real world. He must be worried sick about you."

"Can I at least see the eyes you were born with before I go?"

"NO!" he roared vehemently, "Never ask that again! Ever!"

Just as fast as his temper flashed, it burnt out into sorrow, and he said "You'd never want to see even them. I am evil. I am good. I need to be covered in order to be looked upon without disgust."

"No, you don't," she responded flatly, "but I won't asked again until you're ready."

"We'd better get going. Mr. Jacobs must be worried sick about you."

They returned to the surface. When they got there, he did the unexpected. He hugged her and pressed the mask's lips onto hers.

"I will see you later. Count on that," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Phantom of the High School Theater

Chapter 3

Nothing but the changes are mine.

A.N.: Lock will probably be a big brother character, as I don't think he would like Christine, even if he did admire her voice.

Christine returned to the real world extremely happy. He had kissed her! Somebody found her interesting and not just Mr. Jacobs' quiet stepdaughter! Her joy was short-lived because she bumped into Jonathan Lock. He was like an overprotective big brother to her, fussing if a boy looked at her wrong. She wondered what would happen if he found out that the Phantom kissed her. He gave her a flower, when, luckily her best friend Megan showed up from the dressing room and began to yell at him to leave Christine alone. The pair got into an argument, while Christine snuck away.

The Phantom was amused by Lock and Meg's argument. Why wouldn't she just admit that she was infatuated with him? That would just get them both to shut up, since Lock was always looking at her when he wasn't protecting Christine.

Oh well, he thought, and dropped three cats-eye marbles on each of them.

"What was that?" Lock asked.

"Nothing," Meg said, glaring at where the Phantom was, some kid left those up years ago and nobody can find all of them. Theresa has a whole collection in a Mason Jar of ones that fell on her head."

Lock laughed at this.

The Phantom smiled behind his mask and looked at the couple of kids he had just played matchmaker with.


	4. Chapter 4

Phantom of the High School Theater

Chapter 4

I own nothing in particular.

When everybody left, Mr. Bucket began his job of cleaning the theater. It was always looking like magic when he was done. He used to work on Broadway until an accident shattered his hand. He honestly loved the theater.

Unfortunately for him, Meg and Lock failed to pick up all the marbles that had hit them. He fell to the ground falling on his arm.

He cried out in pain until the Phantom came. He was given an anesthetic by the ghost whose story he created to frighten the young actors and passed out.

The Phantom carried Mr. Bucket to the hospital, which fortunately, was located next door. He stayed, nobody noticing that his face was a mask, until a doctor came out and told him that Mr. Bucket would not be able to work for a week due to his shoulder popping out of place. The Phantom felt bad for the man, so , when he returned to his theater, he wrote a note to the principal telling him that he would do Mr. Bucket's work for the time that he was out and to keep paying Bucket his salary in the meanwhile._

Mr. Jacobs needed to put up a new show for the spring performance. Suddenly, a letter fell literally into his lap with a black rose attached to it. He read, in the note attached to the rose, "Have a masked ball and wait. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

A ball was arranged for the 29th of December.


	5. Chapter 5

Phantom of the High School Theater

Chapter 5

Do you honestly think that I own

The Phantom of the Opera?

Mr. Jacobs had set up a masked ball, as per the letter's request. Now he had to wait and see just what the Phantom was up to. He hoped that there wouldn't be any trouble.

He and Christine went with Meg to the ball. Along the way, they met up with Lock. Everyone in the group was dressed up in formal wear with plain white masks, except for Christine, who wore a black mask. Lock and Mr. Jacobs walked alongside the girls keeping an eye out for trouble. Every once in a while, Lock cast a glance at Meg, who kept glancing at him every once in a while. Christine, standing between the pair fought back laughter. Her two best friends both had crushes on one another, but were too scared to admit it. As of late, the pair kept being put in the strangest circumstances. Every time they were near each other in the theater, something caused them to wind up laughing at something together or cause them to get stuck face to face. Last time, Meg slipped on some roller skate that hit the floor right before she had finished stepping. She slipped and wound up falling onto Lock.

The gym had been set up to look like a dance hall and everyone was enjoying themselves. Suddenly, the gym fell silent. The Phantom had arrived.

He was dressed in a nice black suit and tie with a black dress shirt black slacks, a black fedora, and black shoes. His mask was a realistic looking skull that covered his whole face. His brown hair was wild and unkempt. In short, he looked like the ghost of a person who fell to their death, which was the story that Mr. Bucket had made up about the Phantom.

"Hello, everybody," he said in his powerful voice, "I have a few announcements to make. First, Mr. Jacobs, you don't need to worry about finding a play to use. I wrote you one."

Mr. Jacobs gave a sigh of relief and thanked the Phantom.

"Theresa, you need to take some singing lessons as well as lessons in humility."

Theresa glared at him.

" Meg, Lock, you two just need to call yourselves a couple already, people are starting to make fun of the fact that, while you two like each other, neither of you has the guts to admit it. If you don't announce it, then I will. Wouldn't that be embarrassing?"

Meg and Lock both blushed.

"I have already cast everybody for the play, based on past performances. Christine will be our female lead. That is all, enjoy your evening."

After a while, everybody just went back to what they were doing before the Phantom arrived.

The Phantom walked up to Christine and gave her another of his masked kisses. Suddenly, Meg and Lock arrived to separate the two.

"Stay away from her, Erik! You've done enough crazy things tonight!" Meg shouted, "Now everybody knows that you are real!"

"They always did. You're just upset that I told lover-boy here that you had a crush on him. Everybody but you two knew that you liked each other. Lock rushed to protect Christine because he views her as a little sister who needs coddling as well as the same reason as you. But, since you two insist, I will be leaving for the time being. Hopefully I will see you later, Christine. Meg, don't call me that name again, or I'll drop rocks next time."

With that, he left. Christine turned to her friends, furious at them.

"Why did you scare him off? He didn't hurt anybody!"

"Well…" Meg began.

"Now I need to find him! What did you call him?"

"I called him Erik. That's his name."

"How do you know that?"

"Who do you think let him into the building? He wasn't born here."

"When did you do that?"

"A year before you came. He was wandering the streets wearing a paper sack over his face. He wouldn't even make eye contact with me. He had bruises along his arm. He told me his name was Erik and he escaped from the orphanage. I offered to take him home so my mom could look after him. He said no and has never left here since. We still talk sometimes, but he is like an annoying little brother, even if he is our age. He is kind of crazy, at least in my opinion. However, this is based more on his obsession with wearing masks all the time."

Lock turned to Meg and asked, "You are aware that she just left after you said that he hasn't left this place, right?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm actually kind of rooting for them as a couple. Don't get me wrong, if I think he's going to hurt her, I'm going to kill him, but I actually hope that they make it as a couple."


	6. Chapter 6

Phantom of the High School Theater

Chapter 6

What could I possibly own in regards to this?

Christine ran after where the Phantom was sure to go: the Kingdom of Dreams. When she got there, she saw that he was crying.

As though he could sense her presence, he asked, "What is having a mother like?"

"I wouldn't know," she replied, "I've never had one."

"Neither have I. Yet another thing that an Angel and a Ghost have in common."

"I suppose so."

They were both silent for a moment. His back was turned to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Why do I even bother? Nobody ever sees what is real. I am a figment of everybody's imagination," he replied.

"Obviously not, as I am not in love with everybody else. Or their imagination. Turn around."

"No, you'd see my eyes and run in terror. I don't care if others do that, but it would devastate me if you did."

"No I wouldn't Erik," she replied honestly, "I love you for you. Turn around."

He turned around to face his Angel. She didn't turn from his monstrous eyes.

Christine gazed into her love's eyes. They weren't hideous. She actually found them enchanting. The irises were red, and the pupils were green. They were wide with amazement, as though he expected something bad to happen. She gave his still-masked face a kiss and held him close.

"I love you," he said, then his eyes widened and he pulled away, shouting, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Why did you apologize?"

"I shouldn't love you, I'm a monster."

"Why not? I love you."

"You do?"

"Of course, I do."

He smiled and looked her in the eyes again and gave her a kiss on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Phantom of the High School Theater

Chapter 7

Come on, do you think that you'd never have heard of me outside of this site if I worked on the real story.

The play was set up without a hitch. Christine was the female lead. Nobody was cast as the male lead, as the Voice said that it would set up somebody for the lead, personally.

Christine was beginning to get nervous. The Phantom hadn't shown up recently. As she was musing on the night of the play, he arrived in her dressing room and gave her a rose.

"Ghost of the Drama Theater," she remarked, "Captain Subtle, aren't you?"

"I leave the subtlety to the actors and actresses," he replied.

"Who you're about to join the leagues of my Ghost."

"Touché, my Angel."

The play went without a hitch. At least, at first it did. At the end of the play, however, when she was supposed to remove the mask over his mask-face, his "face" was caught on his mask, so it went with it.

Christine was so shocked to have taken it off, that she kept it in her hands and looked at his face. Much like his eyes, she didn't find his face as gruesome as he claimed it to be.

He had a handsome face. His face wasn't even fully scarred. Only the right side of his face was scarred. It was a very pale grey scarring that was covering from the top of his forehead to the edge of his jaw. The only places that he didn't have it were around his eye and around his mouth. It looked as if he had half a mask burned into his flesh. His green contacted eyes were widened in shock at the fact that nobody was screaming. Christine gave him a kiss on the lips to bring him back into the real world. He felt at his face. His mask was gone. He calmly took it from her and tried to put it back on. Christine said, "Erik, nobody cares if you're wearing the mask. You are a great person."

He laughed and gave her a hug, kissing his Angel. Savoring the feeling of physical contact on his face for the first time ever, he grinned.

When the play ended, he stood in front of the stage and shouted, at the top of his lungs, "Meg and Lock are a couple, now!"

Meg and Lock blushed, but did nothing to argue what he said.

Everybody lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
